Cardillac
by Op.Cit
Summary: O assassino do coração ataca novamente! / Yaoi / KakuzuHashirama / UA / Presente de aniversário para Chibi Murder. \o/


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao seu criador, Kishimoto-san.

Essa fanfic não foi betada. Então... não me perdoem pelos erros e sim me avisem, para que eu possa corrigi-los.** ;)**

* * *

_**Card**__illac_

* * *

"There's a club, if you'd like to go

You could meet somebody who really loves you

So you go, and you stand on your own

And you leave on your own

And you go home, and you cry

And you want to die"

**-x-**

Duas pessoas. Dois lugares. Duas situações... ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo.

A primeira, mais audaz, tentadora; a segunda, conservadora e clássica. Completamente destoantes.

Eram duas vidas paralelas. Até que...

**-x-**

Havia um palco, como também haviam luzes, música alta e belos pedaços de pele a mostra. Entretanto, ele estava mais interessado na mesa, mais especificamente, no que havia sobre ela e nas pessoas ao seu redor.

- Vai parar por aqui?

Kakuzu tomou mais gole do whisky que sempre levava consigo, e depois empurrou todas as fixas para o centro da mesa.

- Quer apostar qual é a melhor mão?

**-x-**

- Aqui está. – a garota colocou o livro solicitado sobre o balcão.

- Quanto custa mesmo?

- Trinta dólares, senhor Hashirama.

- Por favor, eu sou cliente dessa livraria há anos, chame-me apenas de Senju. – sorriu polidamente.

A garota corou um pouco, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Certo. Aqui. – colocou o dinheiro sobre o balcão – Pode ficar com o troco.

Ao sair pela porta da livraria, deu uma boa olhada na capa do livro – uma edição de luxo muito bem encadernada. O clube da leitura havia se superado dessa vez, escolhendo como título do mês "O Médico e o Monstro". Sorriu ao pensar nas conclusões que as damas e os cavalheiros da nata da sociedade poderiam tirar daquela obra e quais dessas conclusões eles correriam o risco de pronunciar em voz alta.

**-x-**

- Você estava roubando! – levantou-se completamente exaltado pela bebida e pela perda de quase todo seu patrimônio em menos de vinte quatro horas.

- Poker é estratégia. Não tenho culpa se idiotas como você são definitivamente péssimos estrategistas.

- Seu maldito! – foi agarrado pelos braços antes que pudesse pular em cima de Kakuzu.

- Não me surpreende que o valor das ações das suas empresas tenha baixado tanto.

- Já chega. – um terceiro homem tentava puxar o mais exaltado para fora do local – Vamos embora.

- No fim, você não perdeu grande coisa. – concluiu cinicamente.

- Ora, seu filho de uma...! – libertou-se doa braços que o seguravam e virou a mesa com as cartas e fixas, quebrando alguns copos e garrafas.

No meio da balburdia, as mulheres se espalhavam soltando gritos abafados – mais de excitação do que de medo – e outros homens se afastavam e saíam, com receio de alguma futura intervenção da polícia.

- Eu vou matá-lo! – ainda pode-se ouvir, antes de um alto baque e som de vidros se partindo.

**-x-**

- Bom dia, senhor. – a secretária seguiu-o da porta do elevador até sua sala, falando sobre as ligações e compromissos daquela manhã e parando em frente à mesa – E também tem o Clube de Leitura...

- Acabei de comprar o livro. – sentou-se à mesa.

- Ah, claro! – perdeu-se por um momento, pega de surpresa em uma falta nem tão grave – O Centro de Transplantes do Hospital mandou um convite para o brunch com os acionistas e os investidores. E sua neta chegará amanhã pela manhã.

Senju sorriu com a última notícia. Adorava sua pequena Tsunade, com seus longos cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel. Devia estar bem maior do que a última vez em que a vira, no verão passado. Já havia entrado para a escola e da última vez que se falaram, ela parecia entusiasmada por estar começando a ler.

- Senhor?

- Sim?

- O senhor precisa de algo?

- Não, obrigado. Pode se retirar.

A secretária fez uma pequena mesura e seguiu a ordem dada.

**-x-**

Não sabia o que era mais odioso: o sol alto do quase meio dia batendo em cheio em seu rosto e fazendo seus olhos arderem, ou aqueles odiosos homens de fardas impecáveis a tomarem nota. Estava cansado de falar a mesma coisa e não satisfazê-los com as informações que dava.

- E o cassino é de quem? – continuou anotando.

- O Cardillac é uma _casa de jogos_ – fez questão de enfatizar – e diversões. E eu sou o dono.

- Eu preciso ver seus documentos e do local também. Alvará, licenças...

- Por que não resolvemos isso de uma forma mais fácil e rápida? – puxou a carteira.

O guarda parou de anotar e observou-o de forma séria.

- Eu poderia prendê-lo por tentativa de suborno.

- Poderia. – concordou, puxando o talão de cheques ao invés do dinheiro.

- Mas... – sorriu.

- Todo mundo tem um preço.

**-x-**

- Você leu?

Os cochichos não paravam, assim como o ressoar dos talheres batendo de encontro à porcelana dos pratos também era incessante. Diferentemente das iguarias, que em cada mesa eram de formas e gostos diferentes, as conversas pareciam girar em torno de um único assunto.

- O assassino atacou mais uma vez. – uma jovem esposa disse para a amiga com quem almoçava – Depois de tanto tempo sem aparecer.

- Estão quase nos comparando à Londres. – uma senhora de mais idade falava, entre indignada pelo fato e admirada por igualar-se aos europeus.

- Isso é inadmissível!

- Uma tragédia.

- O 'assassino dos corações'.

- Deve ser um homem que sofreu uma grande perda, coitadinho.

Hashirama sorriu com aquele último comentário, feito por uma jovenzinha sentada à mesa ao lado da sua. Não esperava uma visão dessas em pleno século XXI, mas não era totalmente de se espantar. A classe média alta da cidade ainda mantinha uma educação muito retrógrada para suas mocinhas, como se ignorância fosse uma qualidade que influísse mais delicadeza.

Também conhecia o boato, que já havia se tornado manchete do jornal de maior circulação: um assassino que tinha como principal característica arrancar o coração de suas vítimas. Mórbido para uns, romântico para outros; as opiniões divergiam nesse ponto, mas convergiam em outro: todos queriam saber quem era esse misterioso 'Assassino doa Corações'.

**-x-**

- Isso é tão macabro. – afundou-se no sofá, com a taça de Martine em mãos.

Ele continuou sentado onde estava, olhando para o palco e tomando grandes goles do whisky que levava consigo.

- Ah querido, você não quer brincar um pouco? – aproximou-se dele, tentando roubar-lhe um beijo.

Kakuzu afastou o rosto e a garota fitou-o por um momento, para então desistir de seu intento.

- Você é um caso perdido. Gosta dessas coisas estranhas e...

- O que é diferente me atrai, o rotineiro me enoja.

- E eu sou rotineira para você? – ela aconchegou-se no peito dele, fazendo-se de dengosa.

Ele pouco prestou atenção aos protestos por atenção da garota, continuando a observar o palco onde as outras dançavam e duas mulheres beijavam-se e apalpavam-se sem pudores.

- Por sorte eles não quebraram a sua coleção.

Ele contraiu as sobrancelhas, mas nada disse. Não existia sorte, era apenas o cálculo exato. Tudo na vida não passava de cálculo.

**-x-**

-... E é mais do que um prazer compartilhar dessa homenagem com meus colegas profissionais do mercado de capitais, que como eu, impelidos por um sentimento de solidariedade e responsabilidade social, esforçam-se todos os dias pelo crescimento e desenvolvimento do Centro de Transplantes do Hospital Central.

Todos aplaudiram o discurso, alguns emocionados, outros apenas mantendo o bom tom - afinal aquele era um executivo e acionista importante.

- Senhor?

Hashirama voltou-se ao chamado do recepcionista.

- Há um telefonema para o senhor na recepção.

- A pessoa se identificou?

- Não. Mas disseram que era urgente. – parecia envergonhado pela interrupção.

- Bem, eu verei do que se trata.

**-x-**

- Ei pirralha, como você entrou aqui?

- Pirralha não.

- Você tem que sair. Meu patrão me mata se descobrir você. – começou a empurrá-la.

- Me larga, seu macaco! – deu um chute na canela do segurança, que largou por reflexo.

A garota correu sem prestar atenção por onde passava. Mas seu percurso foi curto, pois como paga por sua falta de precaução, acabou esbarrando em mais um segurança.

- Me larga! Me larga! – começou a gritar antes mesmo que ele a segurasse.

O homem se abaixou e agarrou-a pelos braços, chacoalhando-a em seguida.

- Pare de gritar!

A garota emudeceu, arregalando muito os belos olhos cor de mel. O primeiro segurança chegou logo em seguida, parando um instante para recuperar o fôlego depois da pequena corrida atrás da garotinha.

- Chefe, desculpe... eu... eu não consegui segurá-la.

Kakuzu levantou o rosto, ainda absorto com a lembrança que aqueles olhos lhe trouxeram, mas continuou segurando a garota.

- Incompetente, volte para a porta e cuide para que isso não se repita!

O outro homem estremeceu e seguiu a ordem rapidamente. Kakuzu voltou-se novamente para a garota.

- Então, como uma pulguinha conseguiu passar por toda a segurança do local?

A pequena já havia retomado o ânimo e, com certa birra pelo tratamento, virou a cara.

- Ao menos poderia saber seu nome?

Ela voltou o rosto para ele e, com olhos ferinos, respondeu:

- Meu nome é Tsunade Senju e se eu fosse você, me trataria muito bem, senão meu avô vai derrubar esse lugar aqui.

- Senju, é mesmo? – pareceu interessado – E não me diga que esse seu poderoso avô se chama Hashirama?

- Você deve conhecê-lo pelos jornais, óbvio.

- Eu o conheço mais do que você imagina, sua pulguinha insolente.

**-x-**

- Você foi uma garotinha muito má. – abaixou-se para colocar o casaco na neta – Deixou-me preocupado com esse sumiço. Já não bastava ter chegado mais cedo do que o previsto?

- Mas aqui é só a uma quadra do apartamento. – fez bico.

- Mesmo assim, é perigoso para uma garotinha sair sozinha. – ralhou, mas com cuidado para não magoá-la – Ainda mais vindo parar num lugar como esse.

- Que maldade da sua parte. Meu estabelecimento recebeu as cinco estrelas do Times.

Hashirama gelou ao som daquela voz, como se algo na mais recôndita parte do seu ser despertasse para a vida. Ainda pesou por um mínimo instante a idéia de apenas pegar a mão da garota e sair do local, mas sabia muito bem que a partir daquele momento essa já era uma opção inviável. Levantou-se cuidadosamente, apoiando-se nos joelhos, ajeitou o capuz do casaco da garota e por fim voltou-se para seu antigo conhecido.

- Olá, Kakuzu. Como tem passado?

- Não tão mal quanto você gostaria.

- Por favor. – observou a garota de soslaio.

- Vovô, vovô. – correu até ele, puxando a manga de seu paletó – Você sabia que ele tem uma exposição muito legal? É tão diferente de todas as outras exposições dos museus.

- Interessante. Mas nós temos que ir, querida.

- Eu não quero ir. – resmungou.

Kakuzu apenas observava a cena, sorrindo intimamente.

- Eu quero ficar aqui.

- Você esqueceu-se do que nós combinamos para está tarde?

- Mas aqui é mais legal.

- Porque vocês não ficam? – incitou a vontade da garota.

Hashirama voltou o rosto rapidamente, como se tivesse sido ferido por uma ferroada.

- Nós não podemos. – e rapidamente puxou a neta, que protestava veementemente, para fora do local.

**-x-**

Era difícil andar por uma multidão de pessoas e só percebeu que estava indo para o lado errado quando viu a multidão adensar-se ao seu redor. A música que tocava era nostálgica, lembrando-o de um passado que preferia esquecer. Que tipo de lugar era aquele?, era o que se perguntava quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado com força.

- A pista de dança não parece ser o lugar mais apropriado para você.

- Eu estava procurando-o.

- E ao que devo essa visita? – foi puxando o outro até chegarem à parte mais afastada do balcão do bar.

Kakuzu encostou-se ao balcão e Hashirama, lembrando-se do porque estava ali, iniciou a conversa – ou o ataque.

- O que você quer, afinal? Destruir com tudo que construí até hoje?

- Que péssima maneira de reencontrar um velho conhecido.

- Por que a minha neta estava aqui?

- Como? – o tom de voz se modificou - Pensei que você a tivesse mandado.

- E por que eu cometeria essa insanidade?

- Relembrar os velhos tempos. – ironizou.

- Como se tivesse algo para ser relembrado. – afastou-se quando percebeu que o outro tentava uma aproximação sutil.

- Está com medo?

- Eu não tenho medo de você.

- Deveria. – conseguiu encurralar o outro com os braços e prensá-lo com o corpo no bar – Eu posso roubar seu coração. – sorriu discretamente ao se afastar.

Hashirama, inflado pelo suposto descaso com seus sentimentos, rebateu:

- E eu pisaria no seu, como fiz da última vez.

Kakuzu encarou-o rapidamente e com certo desgosto.

- Eu já fiz isso uma vez, não seria difícil repetir. – concluiu.

- Você apenas roubou as minhas ações, junto com aquele maldito Uchiha. Nada mais.

- Tem certeza? Você demorou tanto tempo para se reerguer por falta de dinheiro ou por falta de estima pela própria vida?

A falta de uma resposta da parte acusada fez o remorso pesar sobre o acusador, que tentou reverter a situação de uma forma aceitável para ambos.

- Mas você parece bem agora. – colou a mão no braço do outro e observou o local com certa simpatia – É um belo estabelecimento.

- Gostaria de conhecer melhor? – não escondia as segundas intenções por trás do convite.

- Você sabe que o melhor é esquecermos um ao outro.

- Uma última vez... – novamente se aproximou, dessa vez sem encontrar recusa – Ninguém irá saber.

Movido pela curiosidade e a mesma nostalgia causada pela música, Hashirama aceitou. Rapidamente subiram as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar – a parte restrita do local. A segunda porta foi aberta e entraram em um quarto inicialmente envolto em penumbra. Mas logo as luzes foram acesas e não foi sem assombro que o convidado se viu entre estantes que cobriam todas as paredes desde o chão até o teto. Entretanto, ao invés de livros, aquelas estantes abrigavam algo muito mais delicado e precioso - dependendo do ponto de vista. Eram corações. Mais especificamente, vasilhas de vidro cheias de um líquido amarelado onde o órgão delicadamente boiava.

- Eu disse que poderia roubar seu coração.

**-x-**

Por sorte havia conseguido um táxi logo que saiu do local. Estava tão atormentado que não soube como chegou são e salvo em casa, pois não lembrava nem sequer em que momento havia dito o endereço para o motorista ou quanto havia lhe pagado pelo serviço. A única coisa que ecoava em sua mente eram aquelas malditas palavras, aquelas malditas visões do outro sobre si em um momento e no outro instante...

O elevador havia chegado ao andar de seu apartamento e antes que as portas se abrissem, apertou o botão para que continuassem como estavam. Precisava apenas de um pouco mais do sossego e seguranças que aquelas quatro paredes de aço lhe propiciavam. E o que menos queria era que alguém o visse em tal momento de fraqueza. Onde diabos estava com a cabeça quando resolvera ir naquele lugar?

"_Você sabe que precisa de mim... Eu me pergunto se o Uchiha sabia te deixar assim._"

E novamente as frases ecoavam e ele sentia a pele em brasa, como se outro ainda estivesse o tocando com os dedos, os lábios...

"_Você quer, não quer? Você precisa!_"

Então, como se nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo, como se o outro já não sentisse mais nada, levantou-se e deixou-o sozinho na cama, ainda dando-se ao luxo de dizer, antes de bater a porta: "_Suma do Cardillac e nunca mais apareça na minha frente_".

Quem ele pensava que era?

Largou o botão do elevador a automaticamente as portas se abriram. Como se não bastassem os acontecimentos do dia, ao passar pelo hall e entrar na sala, teve a infelicidade de ver sua pequenina neta a jogar cartas com a empregada. Quando ela o viu o avô, correu para os braços dele e – por intuição ou mera curiosidade – disparou:

- Você viu a coleção? Você viu?

- Ela só comentou sobre isso o dia inteiro. – a empregada sorriu, pegando a pasta de Senju.

- Vovô, eu já sei o que quero ser quando crescer.

Ele nada respondeu e ela nem mesmo deixou espaço para tal ato.

- Eu quero ser médica. Então eu posso curar as pessoas e seus corações.

Era óbvio que ela estava se referindo a transplantes ou ao mero trabalho dos cardiologistas, mas a frase e suas implicações soaram tão odiosas ao homem, que ele afastou-a de forma brusca e mandou que a garota fosse para o quarto e de lá não saísse até que outra ordem fosse dada.

Nem a empregada, nem a menina entenderam o ato, mas a primeira fez questão de cumpri-lo, com medo de que o patrão estivesse acometido por tamanha cólera e que está se despejasse sobre ela. A criança ainda resmungou e chegou a despejar algumas lágrimas, mas tamanho era o tormento do homem, que não percebeu o acontecido. Apenas foi dar-se conta da situação quando ouviu o último protesto da neta.

- Ele é um malvado!

E o vocabulário, mesmo simples, foi o suficiente para que a consciência pesasse. Entretanto, ao invés de simplesmente se desculpar com a garota, a mente trabalhou mais fundo, chegando a conclusão de que precisaria cortar o mal pela raiz.

Quando se voltou para subir as escadas que levavam aos quartos, ainda viu o baralho de cartas sobre a mesa. Sabendo a possível procedência do objeto, pegou-o com raiva e jogou pela janela, num ato impensado.

**-x-**

Dizem que a vingança é um prato que se come frio. Quanto mais se espera, mais essa iguaria – como um vinho fino – aprimora o seu gosto e agrada ao paladar de quem a degusta. E ele estava mais do que satisfeito.

Bebeu mais um gole de whisky para saciar a garganta seca depois de uma noite cansativa.

**-x-**

Aquele não era o melhor lugar, se tratando das exigências higiênicas necessárias para aquele tipo de ação; mas também tinha que admitir que aquilo tudo tinha uma influência muito positiva sobre o ato.

Ele checou os batimentos cardíacos, a pressão venosa central e a pressão arterial média. Estava tudo ocorrendo na mais perfeita calma e nem as mãos tremiam, como da primeira vez. Era difícil fazer todo o trabalho sozinho, mas sabia de antemão que jamais poderia pedir ajuda. Seus únicos companheiros eram os aparelhos, silenciosos e que jamais o trairiam. Já havia serrado o esterno e feito a dissecção das veias cavas. Observou mais uma vez os aparelhos, estava tudo bem. Precisava ser rápido, não deixar o coração parar de bater, terminar tudo em menos de quatro horas. Era um trabalho complicado, mas a recompensa era completa.

Teve alguns problemas com a cardioplegia*, mas mantendo o sangue frio – que ironia! – conseguiu resolver. Seccionou as veias pulmonares e, com muito cuidado para não errar a medida, fez o mesmo com a aorta. Depois repetiu a secção na artéria pulmonar, em sua bifurcação.

Quando puxou o órgão, diferentemente de qualquer outra pessoa que afastaria a face com uma expressão contorcida de nojo, ele exultou. O coração ainda pulsava em seus dedos, como um animal palpitando de vida. Depois do êxtase, veio o raciocínio lógico: precisava terminar rápido com aquilo. Lavou o órgão com a solução salina em seus quatro graus Celsius exatos. Estava tudo sendo mais perfeito do que o imaginado. Adicionou o coração em um saco plástico estéril contendo um litro da mesma solução salina gelada e amarrou. Depois ainda colocou dentro de um segundo saco plástico estéril, amarrou novamente e colocou em um recipiente isolante específico com gelo.

A parte mais difícil estava finda. Agora era juntar os ossos, fechar o tórax e desfazer-se do corpo. Entretanto, dessa vez seria diferente. Sua consciência assaltou-o mais uma vez, lembrando-o de que precisava dar um fim digno aquela pessoa deitada sobre uma falsa mesa de cirurgia - que na verdade não passava de duas mesas de bar postas lado a lado. Apesar de tudo, era humano. O eram.

**-x-**

- Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa?

O departamento de crimes hediondos da polícia era o único que continuava com as luzes acessas, apesar do horário de trabalho já ter terminado há muito tempo.

O homem largou um longo suspiro antes de responder:

- Não. Faltam informações, corpos que comprovem. Enfim, não temos grandes coisas.

- Você quer dizer: não temos provas.

- Exatamente. – largou a pasta sobre a mesa e observou o homem do outro lado, seu subordinado.

- O que você acha?

- Os casos não parecem ter ligação um com o outro.

- Sim. Tirando o fato de serem sempre corações que somem, o resto é completamente distinto.

- Classe social das vítimas, histórico, antecedentes criminais – levantou-se para pegar mais um copo de café, a noite estava sendo longa – Você vai arquivar o caso?

O telefone tocou, deixando o outro sem receber uma resposta. Ele voltou ao lugar inicial quando o copo já estava cheio e o telefone de volta ao gancho. O chefe estava novamente observando as pastas, entretanto, desta vez sua expressão estava mais séria. Teria encontrado algo? Antes que pudesse perguntar, o outro homem levantou a face em tom sério e falou:

- Eu acabei de receber a informação de que mais um assassinato ocorreu.

- Mesmo? Onde foi?

Como se não tivesse escutado a pergunta, continuou:

- Estranhamente, a minha filha, que trabalha no Hospital Central, me mandou uma mensagem muito animada, dizendo que uma pessoa que estava no leito de morte, por causa de problemas cárdicos, acabou de receber a informação de que receberá um transplante de coração em poucas horas.

- Espere, não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

- Eu percebi que todos os transplantes de coração dos últimos tempos ocorreram exatamente nos mesmos dias dos assassinatos!

**-x-**

"You shut your mouth

How can you say

I go about things the wrong way?

I am human and _I need to be loved_

Just like everybody else does"

* * *

* **Cardioplegia **é uma solução que promove a parada dos batimentos cardíacos durante uma cirurgia. Tal solução tem a função de proteção cardíaca, tendo em vista a mesma ser rica em potássio e oxigênio, promovendo assim uma parada em diástole. Em alguns casos – e nessas cirurgias de transplante em especial - essa solução tem que ser gelada, por isso a "piadinha" do 'sangue gelado'.

Outra coisa, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas o título do livro que o clube de leitura escolheu não foi por acaso. Para quem conhece a obra, deve saber o que acontece com seu personagem principal e o significado. Foi um dos primeiros livros que abordou o dilema do 'bem e do mal' no ser humano – que depois foi usado por Freud para criar a teoria do consciente e subconsciente. Tem um dos personagens na fanfic que sofre do mesmo dilema – o excesso de "bem". Reflita!

Para quem não conhece, aqui tem um artigo interessante: http: / WWW .revistav .br/med

Enfim, eu poderia passar uma vida inteira explicando a formação da personalidade de cada um dos personagens em seus simples gestos, mas sei que tenho que aprender a deixar vocês fazerem isso por si mesmos. Então, boa caça.

Os trechos entre aspas são da música "How soon is now?", da banda The Smiths. E Cardillac foi uma idéia que eu tive faz um tempo. Card, em inglês, quer dizer carta; e Cadillac é o nome de uma marca de carros e que lembra aqueles modelos de automóveis antigos. Aí eu achei legal juntar as coisas para criar o nome de uma casa de jogos e "coisinhas a mais". Hehehe. **;D **Não roubem minha idéia, um dia eu ainda vou construir um lugar assim. u-ú *apanha*

* * *

E aí, alguém se habilita a dizer quem é o assassino? Hehehe. Espero que tenham entendido as dicas.

_Liiiaaaaaaaaaa ~_. *sai correndo e pula em cima*

Feliz Aniversáriooooooooo~! Espero que tenha gostado da fanfic, pois ela foi feita de coração. Nossa, isso soa tenso depois da estória. .

Adoro-a demais, nunca se esqueça disso. **(L)**


End file.
